Hogwarts Student Teacher Love
by swimmr05
Summary: Elizabeth Green is a Slytherin student going into her 6th year at Hogwarts. She has been dating Draco Malfoy since last year. However, she is finding herself attracted to Professor Snape. Will he return her feelings? Or will it be better for her to stay with Draco?
1. Introduction

Elizabeth Green is a beautiful sixth year student. She is petite with an athletic body build and long light brown hair. She is in Slytherin but unlike what most people think about Slytherin students; Elizabeth is very friendly and outgoing. She has friends in the other houses but she is closest with her peers in her own house. Elizabeth is a pureblood student from America. Her mother is originally from England and thought that Hogwarts would be the best school for Elizabeth.


	2. The Train Ride

I just said goodbye to her parents on platform 9 ¾ and was now searching for my boyfriend I had not seen much in two months. We both visited each other for a few weekends. I was excited to see him again.

There was a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around, I saw him, Draco Malfoy. I leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a deeper kiss. We immediately began snogging.

"Get a room" Blaise said from behind us. Pansy was with him.

Draco and I broke apart. I went to hug my two best friends and we proceeded to an empty compartment on the train.

Once they were seated, I put my head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Elle it's time to go change. We're almost there." Draco quietly said into my ear.

I began to change into my robes there since Blaise and Pansy had left the compartment. As I took off my shirt, Draco kissed me with a smirk on his face.

"Baby we can't do that here." I whispered. "Blaise and Pansy could be back any mintute."

"Don't worry about it." Draco smirked.

I couldn't resist him. I immediately went to work unbuttoning Draco's shirt while he unhooked my bra. I let my bra fall to the floor as Draco's shirt fell. His hand slipped under my mini skirt and began rubbing my clit as he took one of my large breasts in his mouth. A soft moan escaped my lips. Draco smirked and moved on to my other breast as I went to work on his belt. I yanked his pants down releasing his already hard member. Draco yanked down my thong and ripped off my skirt. He slipped a finger and then two fingers inside me and began pumping in and out. I moaned and Draco smirked. I grabbed his member and began giving him a hand job. It was now Draco's turn to moan.

He pulled his fingers out and put his member at my opening teasing me.

"Oh Draco, please..." I moaned.

With that Draco pushed me up against the wall and lifter me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed inside of me. He began pumping. I moaned his name so loudly that people in nearby compartments may have heard us. At this point we did not care. As we were reaching the climax, Draco began moaning just as loud. We reached their climax when they heard Pansy's laugh just outside of the compartment.

"Shit!" I whispered.

Draco and I frantically grabbed our clothes and quickly put them on. I was still buttoning my blouse when the door opened to reveal a giggling Pansy and Blaise. As they walked in, Blaise high fived Draco and Pansy came over to me.

We soon got off the train and made our way towards the castle.

"Here we go again" Pansy announced.


	3. Welcome Back

I sat at the Slytherin table with my friends waiting for the feast to begin. My eyes went straight for the staff table. I was especially looking forward to seeing one particular teacher. There he was. Professor Severus Snape. Most people didn't like him. He always favored his own Slytherin students. Many Slytherin students didn't care for him except when he was giving points to Slytherin or deducting points from the other houses. I was always very close with him and had a skill for potions. Ever since my fourth year I volunteered to help him and he gave me some extra lessons, secretly of course. I knew I was his favorite student but since the end of last year my feelings began to change for him. But he could never feel the same way about me. When I said goodbye to him at the end of last year, I hugged him and he hugged back. That hug lasted for a while.

My eyes met Snape's and his expression softened. I smiled at him and he nodded his head in response. I felt butterflies in her stomach_. This isn't right I can't have feelings for my professor. Anyway I'm with Draco._ I thought.

Dumbledore began his speech but I couldn't pay attention. I was busy daydreaming about Snape.

"Professor Slughorn will be returning to his position as Potions Professor." Dumbledore announced.

_What about Professor Snape? What is he going to do?_ I got worried.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be taken by our very own Professor Snape." Dumbledore continued.

I sighed in relief. This was great news! He finally got the position he's always wanted.

The feast finally began. Draco and Blaise filled their plates and began shoving the food down their throats. Pansy and I laughed at them as we ate. I finished early and excused myself to wander the hallways a bit.

After a while of walking around I was in an empty hallway.

"Where are you supposed to be right now Miss Green." A deep silky voice said from behind me.

"Professor Snape." I turned to him and smiled. "It's so good to see you!"

"Why are you walking alone?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone and clear my head a little."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back. I lifted my head and looked up into his dark eyes. Snape smiled at me.

"Congrats on finally getting the DADA position." I finally said.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." I smiled. I loved the way he said my name when it was just the two of us.

With that he leaned in and touched his lips to mine briefly. It was too short for me. I leaned in and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we began snogging. His hands went to my back slipped under my shirt. All of a sudden we heard many footsteps and students talking. We quickly broke apart.

"So Miss Green, when you get your schedule please come see me so we can discuss when you will be coming to assist me in my classroom." Snape said.

"Yes sir. Goodnight."

I finally made it to my dorm room that I shared with Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne. I was friends with Millie and Daphne too, but Pansy had always been my best friend since meeting her on the train first year.

"So, Elle hows Draco?" Pansy asked as she sat on my bed with me.

"Ok I guess."

"Just ok?" Pansy seemed shocked. "We're the two of you just fucking on the train?"

"Well yea."

"It sounded like you were both enjoying it."

"I did. I guess I'm just a little nervous about the year starting. This is supposed to be a hard year."

"Yea but look at it this way. You're awesome at potions so you'll do well there and Snape is now teaching DADA so another easy O for you. You know Snape will definitely give you an O no matter what."

"You're right Pans. I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night."

"Night. Love ya"

"Love ya too."

What was I gonna do? I was just snogging Professor Snape and we were probably about to go further if it wasn't for everyone coming down the hall. I wanted more but I was with Draco. The worst part was I couldn't tell anyone not even Pansy, my best friend. I guess we'll see what happens this year. I could already tell it was going to be a very interesting school year.


	4. First Day of Classes

I woke up the next day and got ready for classes. I made my way down to the Great Hall with Pansy, Millie, and Daphne for our class schedules and breakfast. We sat down at our table and I looked up at the staff table. Snape was already looking right at me. I smiled at him and he gave a half smile. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Good morning babe." It was Draco. Shit. I turned around and he kissed me.

"Morning Dray."

Draco sat next to me and Blaise sat across from us and next to Pansy. I looked up the staff table. Snape was now looking away. His half smile was now replaced with a scowl. I wish he hadn't seen Draco just kiss me. I looked down at my plate. I only ate some toast.

"I'm gonna head to class." I announced to my friends. Luckily my first class was Muggle Studies so none of them were in that class so I could walk by myself. I actually began taking Muggle Studies as a dare. When I started taking the class, I found it very interesting that muggles were able to live without magic. It was also an easy class which also helped.

As I walked down the hall I heard footsteps behind me. Somehow, I knew who it was.

"I thought I told you to come see me once you got your class schedule."

"I'm sorry Professor." I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"I received a copy of your schedule and see you have a break before lunch. You may come to assist me during that time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Ok."

He reached his hand out and pushed a strand of hair out of my face, behind my ear. His hand lingered there for a few seconds. Snape stared into my eyes and began to lean forward. Once again their lips met. I loved kissing him. His kisses were so loving and gentle. He pulled away too soon.

"You should head to class. I will see you before lunch."

"I'll see you later, Professor."

My morning classes were pretty uneventful. Muggle Studies was dull the professor just lectured the whole time about what we were going to do all year and other first day of class stuff. Hermione was in that class too so I sat with her. Even though she was muggleborn and from Gryffindor I still got along with her. We even hung out sometimes.

Next was History of Magic. Thankfully Pansy was in that class with me so we sat together and just wrote notes back and forth to each other. They were mostly about me and Draco and about how to get Blaise to ask Pansy out. After that Pansy and I went to Potions with this new Slughorn guy. He seemed kind of odd but nice enough. Draco and Blaise met us there.

When we entered to room, there were cauldrons filled with different potions in the front of the room. One of them was Amortencia, the love potion. A few of us were asked to smell it and describe what we smelled. Some people smelled flowers, books, or perfume. I had a turn to go up.

"What do you smell Miss Green?" Slughorn asked me.

"I smell the ocean, roses, and…" Everyone looked at me. I knew what that last smell was but I couldn't say it out loud. The last smell was Snape's cologne."and freshly baked cookies." I lied.

We then brewed the Draught of the Living Death Potion. It was pretty simple for me. Potions had always seemed to come naturally for me.

Class had finally ended and it was time to go work with Snape. I practically jumped out said goodbye to my friends and ran towards Snape's room. I could not wait to get there and spend some time alone with him. When I finally reached his room I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Hi Professor."

He looked at me and smiled. It was still only a half-smile but I knew he was happy to see me.

"What would you like me to do for you, Professor?" I said sexily.

"I need help setting the room up for the first year class I have after lunch."

We set up the room together in silence.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Snape said once we were finished.

"You're welcome."

"You still have about 15 minutes before lunch so if you want you can go hang out with your friends."

"Oh, ok."

I moved closer to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and squeezed me. I stood on my toes and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned to snogging. My hands ran through his hair while his hands moved down to my bum. He squeezed it and I gasped. Snape smirked into the kiss. I could not believe what an amazing kisser he was. He then backed me up to a wall and had me pinned there. His hand now travelled up my back and under my shirt. They made their way to my chest to cup my breasts. I moaned softly as he began to massage them. Snape then moved his hands to my back to unhook my bra. He took his hands out of my shirt and began to unbutton my blouse. He had the first few undone when there was a knock at the door. We separated and I quickly hooked my bra and buttoned up my blouse.

"Enter." Snape said.

The door opened to reveal Draco.

"Sorry to disturb you professor, but it's almost lunch and I wanted to come walk Elizabeth to lunch."

"Very well. Miss Green, you are dismissed."

"I'll see you in class later, sir." I smiled and waved to him on my way out.

"Goodbye."

Draco and I were walking to lunch. The halls were empty because most students were still in class for a few more minutes. Just then Draco dragged me into a closet. He immediately had his hands all over me. I was already feeling pretty horny since my encounter with Snape. He started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Babe, your buttons are on a little crooked at the top." Draco said looking at me weird.

Shit. How can I explain this?

"Oh shit. Why didn't anyone tell me? I've been walking around like this all morning?!"

"It's ok babe. I'm sure no one noticed."

Whew. That was close. I couldn't believe he bought that. He continued unbuttoning my blouse and threw it to the floor. I did the same with his shirt. I ran my hands over his muscular abs and chest. He reached around my back and unhooked my bra. He took one breast in his mouth licking and sucking my nipple. His hand went to my other breast and began squeezing and pinching my other nipple. I started moaning. It made me wonder how it would feel to have Snape sucking and licking my nipple. My hands grabbed his belt and undid it and his pants yanking them down. I grabbed his member and began rubbing it. It did not take too long to get him hard. Draco then switched breasts and continued. I moved my own hands up my skirt and began to rub my own clit. He noticed and pushed my panties to the side and shoved his member inside me. He began thrusting as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I tried to moan softly as Draco was grunting. We both climaxed and dressed quickly before walking out of the closet with everyone already out in the hallways.

At lunch, we met back up with our friends. Draco and Blaise were talking. Pansy sat down next to me.

After lunch, it was time to go to Herbology. Pansy and I said goodbye to Draco and Blaise and went to class. It was another dull first class. Finally, it was time for the last class of the day. DADA with Snape. I couldn't wait to get there and see Snape again.

We entered the room and I took a seat right in front. Draco and Blaise came in right after us. Draco sat down next to me and Blaise and Pansy sat together behind us. Snape began his first day lecture. It was pretty boring and I could not seem to concentrate on what he was saying. All I could think about was his lips on my lips, my neck, my chest, and all over me. Snape gave us a pop quiz and said we could leave once we were finished. I wanted to make sure I was the last one in the room. Only a few people were left. Draco handed in his quiz and waited for me. Ugh. I guess I couldn't wait for everyone else to leave. I walked up to Snape and handed in my quiz.

"Miss Green, I need to speak to you about Wednesday."

"I'll see you at dinner, Draco." He nodded and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

Once the last person had left I walked up to Snape's desk.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Professor?"

With that he kissed me. As we were in the middle of snogging. There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore walked in.

"Good afternoon Severus. Miss Green what are you still doing here?"

"Professor Snape was going over what he needs me to help him with for Wednesday."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this is very important. Would you please excuse us?"

"Of course. Goodbye Headmaster. Professor Snape we can finish conversation tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have a goodnight." Snape replied.


	5. Dinner Announcement

We finally made it to dinner. Before the food came Dumbledore stood up for a speech.

"At the end of the month we will be having a Back to school dance for fourth years and up. This weekend you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade to shop for the dance."

Pansy squealed with excitement. After dinner we all went to our house. We all hung out for a while in the common room just talking and laughing about various events of the day.

Around 10:30 Pansy and I went up to our room. As I was getting into bed, she sat on my bed to chat.

"I can't wait for this dance!"

"I know it should be a lot of fun. Do you think we can get Blaise to ask you?"

"I hope so!"

We began discussing different ways to get Pansy and Blaise together.

"Elle, he is soo hot! I need your help!"

"Ok. I'm sure he'll ask you."

"So how was Draco before?"

"Oh he was pretty good I guess."

"Come on, Elle, I want details! What is he like…you know?"

We continued to talk and giggle for another hour.


	6. Hogsmeade

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. I was not able to work with Snape because he was busy helping Dumbledore with something.

It was now time to go to Hogsmeade. I put on a cute mini skirt and a tight fitting t-shirt. Pansy, Millie, Daphne, and I went straight for the dress shop. We all found dresses. Mine was a very sexy red dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off my cleavage perfectly. It flared out a little at my waist and ended just above my knees so it was perfect for dancing in.

After we got our dresses, we met up with Draco, Blaise, Adrian, and Nathan from Slytherin in Three Broomsticks. We stayed there for a few hours just chatting and laughing. Millie, Daphne, Adrian, and Nathan left to go back to Hogwarts. I stood up to go to the bathroom. As I was coming out Draco came in front of me with a smirk on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I grabbed his collar and pulled him inside and locked the door behind him.

We quickly ripped off each other's clothes. We were now naked and he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. As we were snogging he thrusted inside of me. He moved his mouth down to my breasts. His hands were squeezing my butt. We were both moaning loudly. Thankfully, Three Broomsticks was usually a loud place so no one probably heard us. As we finished he put me down and we both put our clothes back on.

When we reached our table, Pansy and Blaise stood up and we all walked back to Hogwarts.

That night in our dorm room, Pansy jumped onto my bed with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what?"

"I don't know, Pans. What?"

"Blaise asked me to the dance next week!"

"That's great! I told you he would. Wait, when did he ask you? We were together all day."

"While you were screwing Draco in the bathroom at Three Broomsticks."

Shit. How does she always know when Draco and I have sex? Oh well, I guess it could be worse.


	7. The Dance

The next few weeks were pretty boring. I went to classes, had the usual quickies with Draco, and helped out Snape. Of course Snape and I would end up snogging intensely until we were interrupted usually by Draco or Dumbledore.

It was finally the night of the dance. Pansy and I helped each other with our hair and makeup. When we came to the common room, Draco and Blaise were both waiting for us.

"You look amazing babe." Draco said to me.

"Thanks, so do you."

We got to the dance a little late which was ok. We made a nice entrance. The four of us went right to the dance floor and started dancing. After a while, we thought it was time for a little break. We sat at our table and I saw Professor Snape standing alone. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and waved to him. I turned back to the table. Pansy and Blaise were snogging.

"Dray I'm gonna go run to the girls room. Could you get me a drink?"

"Ok babe."

I walked over to Professor Snape.

"Good evening, Miss Green."

"Good evening, Professor." I smiled at him. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Alone?"

"Why don't you come out with me?" I walked by him hoping he would follow me.

He did. We walked by the Lake and sat down. Snape put his arm around me and leaned my head on his shoulder. He turned my face to him and kissed me. He leaned towards me and I was soon laying on my back with him on top of me. He started massaging my breasts over my dress.

"Is this a new dress?" I nodded.

"It looks stunning on you." He smirked. "It'll look better off."

I blushed. He reached behind me and unzipped my dress. He pulled it over my head leaving me in my bra and thong. My hands went straight to work getting his shirt off. My hands were all over his muscular, bare chest. I was surprised to see he was so muscular. I moved my hand to his pants and began to rub him over his pants. Meanwhile he took my bra off and began sucking and licking my breast and nipple. One of his hands traveled down my stomach and slipped inside my thong. He began rubbing my clit before sticking one then two fingers inside me. I moaned softly. This felt amazing. He pulled his fingers out. Snape then put his head between my legs and stuck his tongue inside me. This was nothing like anything I had ever experienced.

I then took off his belt followed by his pants and boxers revealing his hard, big member. I laid back as he positioned himself between my legs.

"Please Professor, don't tease me."

"Call me Severus."

"Severus, I need you inside me."

With that he thrusted into me. He was pumping in and out of me.

"Harder"

He began going harder. I was moaning even louder now. I was now reaching my climax.

"Oh Sev!" I moaned.

He was now moaning too. When we both climaxed, we collapsed next to each other. I put my arm around him and rested my head on his chest.

"Elle, we both need to go back to the dance. People will be missing us."

"You're right." I sighed. I did not want to leave but Draco was probably worried.

Severus waved his wand and we were both dressed up again.

We came back to the dance and Draco found me right away.

"Babe! Where were you?!" Draco looked suspiciously at Severus.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling too great when I went to the bathroom so I went to get some fresh air. Professor Snape saw me and walked me back." I was hoping he would believe my lie.

"Oh ok. Thanks Professor, I can take it from here." He bought it!

"Enjoy your night." Professor Snape turned and walked away.

At the end of the night we were all pretty tired and we walked back to our rooms and got ready for bed.

When we got to our dorm room, Pansy could not wait to tell me all the details about her night with Blaise. He had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"How was your night?"

"It was amazing." I smiled thinking about Severus.

"Why were you gone for such a long time? I know you weren't screwing Draco that whole time."

"How is it you always know when that happens?"

"I can tell by the look on your face. But Draco was still in the dance for a while. So where were you?"


	8. Sneaking Around

The next three months passed by without much happening. Severus and I were still together but I still hadn't broken up with Draco yet. It was not easy to keep my relationship with Severus a secret but I couldn't risk getting him into trouble and I definitely wasn't gonna stop being with him.

It was the week before Christmas break and I was in Sev's room assisting him. Assisting him had now taken a whole new meaning.

I walked in the room and he immediately locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. He pushed me up against the door kissing me. His hands went right under my skirt and up to my clit to began rubbing me.

"No panties?" Severus smirked.

"Just for you Sev."

That really turned him on. He picked me up and carried me over to his desk. He ripped my shirt open and unhooked the front clasp of my bra. He got up and took off his own shirt and pants. I sat up massaging my breast with one hand while my other hand went down to start rubbing my clit. He turned me around and bent me over his desk.

"You have been a naughty girl. I will have to punish you." Severus smirked.

My heart raced I knew what he was about to do. I looked over my shoulder and saw him pushing my skirt up to expose my bare bottom to him. He lifted his hand and brought it down on my butt hard. I gasped. He spanked me a few more times. He then took his hand and put in on my clit.

"Already wet? I guess you enjoy being punished."

He positioned himself behind me and pushed his hard member inside me. He was pumping in and out of me hard. I was enjoying this new position.

"Oh Sev, harder." I moaned.

"Elizabeth" Severus was now moaning too.

We both climaxed and he filled me.

We laid on top of his desk and cuddled for a while. After a while he kissed me. There was a knock at the door. We scrambled to get our clothes. I was just finishing buttoning my blouse when the door opened. I turned my back to the door when Draco walked in.

"Hey Draco. I'm ready to go to lunch."

"Ok babe." Draco pulled me into a deep kiss and grabbed my butt squeezing it.

Severus was trying very hard to hide his jealousy. Draco smirked at him and dragged me out of the room.


	9. Uh Oh

"Babe, how's helping out Snape going?"

"Eh, it's alright I guess."

"That's it? What do you help him with?"

Shit he was definitely suspecting something. I had to think of something quickly.

"You know the usual stuff, setting up the room, cleaning up, grading some first and second year tests. I'm not allowed to grade papers though and essay questions though."

"Oh that sounds boring."

"Yea but it could be worse."

He pulled me into a closet and began snogging me. His had went under my skirt. He smirked when he found I had no panties on.

"You're so hot babe."

He ripped my shirt and bra open. He moved his mouth to my left breast and stopped.

"Babe, where did you get this hickey?"

Shit I thought. That was definitely a new one from Sev.

"That's from you Dray, remember?"

"I didn't think I was biting that hard."

"Yea you were but it's ok."

"I'm sorry."

He took my left breast in his mouth and sucked for a while before moving to my right breast. His hand was getting to work on my clit rubbing and sticking his fingers inside me.

"Please Dray, just do me."

He did not need to be told a second time. He yanked his pants down and thrusted into me. Draco pumped a few times and then pulled out.

"What are you doing?" I was confused.

He did not answer. He turned me around and bent me over. I tried to turn around but he pushed me back.

"Stay there. You're gonna enjoy this."

With that he pushed his member back inside me. He thrusted in and out of me and give my butt a few slaps.

"You have been a very naughty girl, Elle."

"What?" Draco slapped my butt harder.

"You have red marks on your butt. I know about your secret."

Shit. He couldn't know. I had to play innocent.

"What secret, Dray?" He slapped my butt again even harder making me cry out.

"You've been fucking Snape."

I froze. He kept pounding into me and slapping my butt. He cummed inside me and pulled out.

"You don't have to say anything I know it's all true. I just have to remind you why I'm better for you."

I could not believe he found out. Hopefully, he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"I don't want you with him anymore. You're not allowed to "help" him."

"I understand and I'm sorry. Just let me tell him."

"Fine but I'm going with you."

"I'll do it after DADA later."

"Ok."

We got dressed and walked to lunch. We were late at this point and everyone was already there. I looked up at the staff table. Severus looked at me with a concerned expression. I gave a weak smile and looked down.


	10. Telling Him

We finally made it to DADA. The last class of the day. As Severus finished the lesson everyone packed their things up.

"Miss Green, I need to have a quick word with you." Snape called to me.

"Yes sir." Draco looked at me.

"Tell him." He whispered to me. "I'll be right outside."

I walked up to him slowly with my head down.

"What happened after you left my room with Mr. Malfoy earlier?"

"He knows." I responded.

"What did he do to you?" Severus' face was getting red.

"He was hurt which is understandable. He won't tell anyone because he doesn't want to hurt me but I can't help you anymore." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"There is another way." He went to a closet and pulled out a small vial. "Put 2-3 drops of this in Mr. Malfoy's beverage and he won't remember anything that happened in the last 24 hours."

"That's perfect!" I was so relieved. "Thank you Sev."

I walked out of the room. Draco looked at me.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore.

At dinner, it was very easy to distract Draco so I could put potion Severus gave me into Draco's pumpkin juice.

We returned to the common room after dinner and sat with Blaise and Pansy.

"Elle, how's working with Snape going?" Pansy asked me.

"It's alright. Kinda dull really." They all laughed.

"Make sure those Gryffindors fail the tests when you help him tomorrow." Draco said.

It was a miracle! He doesn't remember anything about me and Sev. We will have to be much more careful in the future.


	11. Jealousy

It was the first day back from Christmas break during my free period where I helped Severus. As I walked into the room, I saw Severus sitting at his desk grading papers. He looked up at me. I could tell he was upset about something. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"I don't like seeing you with him."

"Draco?" He nodded.

"I can't stand seeing him kissing you and knowing that you and him are…getting intimate."

"What if I break up with him?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I want to be with you. I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship." I hugged him tightly.

"I know. We won't have to hide it after you graduate." He started playing with my hair.

"I love you. Only you." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

He grabbed my chin and brought his lips to mine. We broke apart just before Draco walked in.

"Ready to go babe?" Draco asked.

"Yea." I took a deep breath. "See you in class Professor."

"Enjoy your lunch Miss Green."


	12. Breaking Up is Rough

Draco and I walked to lunch together and met up with Pansy and Blaise. They were already sitting at the table snogging. Draco cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Get a room you love birds." Draco teased them.

Pansy blushed. We spent the whole lunch period just chatting. Every so often I would glance at Severus sitting at the staff table. He was watching me and I smiled at him. Draco put his arm around me and I saw Severus scowl at him.

After lunch we went to the last two classes of the day. We finally got to Potions. Severus began teaching and I could not focus on his lesson. Draco was of course sitting next to me. I was feeling so terrible right now. I knew I was going to break Draco's heart when I break up with him later after class. But I had to do it. I couldn't keep up this relationship with him and a secret one with Severus. I cared about Draco but I loved Severus. I knew Severus loved me too and he would do anything for me. I was clearly not paying attention to the lesson and Severus.

"Miss Green, pay attention. You have detention after class." Severus snapped at me.

"ooo you're in trouble." Draco whispered to me laughing.

I jabbed his side. The class continued with not much else happening.

"That is all for today. You are dismissed. Do not forget your essay due tomorrow." Severus said.

Everyone moaned and rushed out of the room. Draco came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner, babe." He said and walked out of the room.

I turned toward Severus once everyone had left.

"So I guess you didn't break up with Malfoy." Severus seemed upset.

"Not yet. I was going to do it after dinner."

"Don't break up with him."

"Why not?" I asked getting nervous.

"We shouldn't be together."

"Sev, don't talk like that. I love you, not Draco."

"Being with me is too dangerous. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then let me know. Unless you don't love me."

"Of course I love you. That's why I can't put you in danger."

"Please just tell me."

I sat in his lap and kissed him. He took a deep breath and started to tell me about how he had been a Death Eater and soon had to go back to Voldemort.

"Then, I'll come with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care."

"I love you and I can't have you put in that kind of danger. I can't lose you. You mean the world to me."

He started crying. I embraced him.

"I won't then. But I don't want you there if it's really that dangerous."

"For me, it's more dangerous not to go back to the dark lord."

I nodded and hugged him again. We stayed there for a while. It was soon time for dinner. I kissed Severus goodbye and slowly walked to dinner. I sat with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. I was pretty quiet at dinner. The others talked. I just forced a small smile and nodded from time to time. After dinner, we walked back to the common room together.

Draco and I walked over to a couch in the corner of the common room.

"Dray, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, babe?" Draco asked me.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." I couldn't look at Draco.

"But I thought things were going so well between us."

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this."

"Is this because of my assignment for the dark lord?"

"What assignment?" I don't remember him saying anything about this.

"Remember I told you at the beginning of the term. We were at lunch early."

"Oh yea." I lied. I must have not been paying attention. I was probably thinking about Severus instead.

"That's the reason then. I can't be involved with all of that." I told him.

"I understand, babe. But I can't get out of this now."

I kissed him one more time and walked up to bed.


	13. Meeting with Dumbledore

A few weeks had passed since Draco and I broke up. We haven't really spoken since. Draco hasn't really been speaking to anyone. He kept disappearing when we weren't in class.

One day I was in sitting in Potions listening to Slughorn talk. Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Sorry to disrupt, Professor Slughorn, but I need to borrow Miss Green for a moment."

"Certainly, Professor Dumbledore." Slughorn responded.

I stood up and followed Dumbledore.

"How are you doing today, Miss Green?"

"Fine, Sir. How are you?"

"Just dandy."

We reached his office and went inside. Dumbledore offered me a seat. As I sat down, he took a seat at his desk.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes, sir. I was."

"Let me put your mind at ease. You are not in any trouble, nor is anyone else."

Anyone else? What was he talking about?

"I know about you and Professor Snape. I have to say, I have never seen him so happy than when he was with you."

"We're not together." I sighed.

"I am aware of that too. That is why I asked you here. I know he loves you and he needs you now. But first, there is something very important you should know."

Dumbledore proceeded to tell me about Severus being a spy for Dumbledore. Even though, Voldemort believed that Severus was a loyal Death Eater. As soon as Dumbledore finished explaining everything, Severus entered.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster." Severus said.

I walked over to him. He seemed surprised to see me. I smiled at him, put my hands on the side of his face, stood on my toes and kissed him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Sev."

"I love you too, Elle."

Dumbledore smiled at us.

"It's ok Severus. I explained everything to her. Miss Green, you should return to class."

I nodded and turned to walk away. Before I walked out of the room, Dumbledore stopped me.

"No matter what happens, you can always trust Severus." He whispered in my ear. "Trust him. He will do what is right."

I walked out of the office and returned to Slughorn's class just as he was giving the assignment.


End file.
